The Valley of the Wicked
by alwaysblackstar
Summary: "Riven!" I said in a slightly annoying yet still happy tone "Why haven't you call-"    I was cut off by Riven saying "Please! Musa! Help Me!" in a panicked and pained tone. Then the line went dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, however, I do own this story.

Chapter One: A Call For Help

Musa's POV

I looked out my window and sighed. Why hasn't Riven called me back yet? We had been doing so well lately. He had really changed while we were broken up on Earth, and tonight we were supposed to celebrate our 3 month anniversary of being back together. It just didn't make sense.

Maybe something happened? Or maybe he was blowing me off and going back to his old ways. That sounded a lot more like it. I had suspected this was happen; I was so stupid for actually believing he changed. He's probably just blowing me off to test me or see how much control he has over me. Well none, Next time I see him I'm telling him, we're done. I can't deal with this anymore. Then, disconfirming all my feelings that I can ever get over him, he calls making my heart flutter.

"Riven!" I said in a slightly annoying yet still happy tone "Why haven't you call-"

I was cut off by Riven saying "Please! Musa! Help Me!" in a panicked and pained tone. Then the line went dead.

"Riven! No! Answer Me!" I screamed into a dead line. It was no good. He was gone, and I needed to find him.

But I wasn't that strong. I just got a call from my boyfriend the most scared and hurt I've ever heard him. Tears started streaming down my face that i could not stop. But I told myself I had to be strong, Riven needed me and I was not going to act weak. First thing I needed to do was call the girls, then I needed to pull myself together and find a way to answer his call for help.

Riven's POV

I had to stay calm. There was no other alternative; that's the first step what we learned in the "Captured by the Enemy" Unit in Battle Strategies 101 last year. Second was to survey your surroundings and find out as much about your captives and where you are being held/taken as possible. I was hit from behind by a blunt force and was knocked out, so I have yet to have seen my captives, so I'll have come back to that later. I seemed to be in some kind of mobile dungeon. There seemed to be no way to escape, and what little light I have is from a flashlight hidden in my uniform and whatever natural light seems to be able to shine through the walls. The dungeon was floating, I could tell, so that meant that my captives most likely had magic.

Then I thought of step three. Try and get communication back to your team as soon as possible. I remembered the communication device also stored is a hidden place in my uniform. I grabbed it out and dialed the only number I could think of.

"Riven!" I heard my amazing girlfriend say. She sounded happy but slightly annoyed. I was supposed to call her. "Why haven't you call-"

Ouch. I hit my head. We've stopped. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I had to get out a distress message so I cut her off. "Musa! Please! Help Me!" I said. I put all the panic and fear and hurt I that I would let myself feel while being captive in that message.

Then the dungeon opened and I saw a face that I thought I would never have to see again smirking down at me. Then my captive took the phone and crushed it in their hand, and started laughing. Then I was hit by something from behind and fell unconscious.

**Thanks for reading (: **

**If you find any, feel free to point out any errors, just please do it in a nice way. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Next?

Musa POV

First things first. Call the girls. I pick up my phone and pressed 1. It automatically conference called the winx.

"Musa?" Bloom answered, "Aren't you supposed to be with Riven? Are you crying? Did he stand you up?"

"Oh if he did, I am going to find him and I'll teach him a lesson of two about messing with my girl Musa." Stella replied angrily.

"Girls, shush. Let Musa Speak." Flora kindly said into the phone.

I Took a breath and said "Riven didn't stand me up. He called me and said 'Musa! Please! Help Me!' and then the Line went dead."

Silence. That's what I heard for a good few minutes before Bloom finally spoke.

"I'll text Sky, we'll all meet up at that Café in Magix." She said. She paused, then said. "All the boys will meet us there in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Tecna said, saying something for the first time.

"Meet you there." Layla added. She sounded worried and slightly mad. She never liked it when people messed with her friends. And although her and Riven weren't that close, messing with Riven meant messing with Musa.

I changed out of my new dress and into some sweats and a band tee Riven had gotten me. Riven. I let a few more tears slip and then stopped. No more crying. I had to be strong, for Riven. I washed away any traces of the tears and got ready to leave.

I walked outside and saw the bus going to Magix was almost here. I hurried into a run and barely made it. I was in Magix in 5 minutes. Now to find that Café. The name was so hard to pronounce that we always just called it "That Café". I started walking over; I just had no more energy to run. When I got there everyone else was already there.

For a while, things were awkward. Nobody said anything, so I decided it was time to speak up.

"Okay," I started, my voice almost breaking, "Does everyone know what's going on, why we're here?

Everyone nodded their head. "Okay, so…. We need a plan. First we need to figure out who could've taken Riven and why. Any Ideas?" I questioned. I was really on the verge of crying now. "Stay strong Musa." I told myself.

"I might," Tecna piped up "but first, I need to see your phone."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well first, I can get his location by tracing the phone call. Second, I can replay the phone call on my laptop. I can tune down his voice and maybe try and hear some background noise to see if it can help up with who took him and why." Tecna explained.

"Tecna, you're brilliant." I said while smiling. But then it faded, just because we could do something, doesn't mean it'll work.

I reached my phone out of my pocket and handed it over. She took several minutes hooking up and then she started working with a look of determination oh her face. I'd never seen her like this before. I was amazed. In about five minutes she looked up.

"Got the coordinates. I'm going to look them up and see if I can find a location." Tecna said. Then a very grave look cast upon her face before she went back to a neutral look.

"Tenca? What's wrong?' Timmy asked.

"He…he...he's in The Valley of the Wicked." Tecna said, fear clearly written all over her face.

"Tenca, what's that?" Stella asked, clearly confused.

However, I could barely register the conversation. I knew what the Valley of the Wicked was, and I knew that the chances of ever getting Riven back now were pretty much reduced to zero. The Valley of the Wicked was where dark magic was strongest and if you weren't full of dark magic and a black heart, you're chances of surviving were reduced to almost nothing. That's when I realized I just couldn't take it. I fainted.

* * *

><p><span>Riven's POV<span>

I woke up tied to chair in a cave. It was cold, dark, and ominous. My head hurt and I most likely had a concussion from being hit in the head twice. Now that I knew my captives, I knew I had to escape. There was no telling what they would want from me, and honesty, I didn't ever want to find out.

My location was still unknown. I woke up partially on the way in here, and it was a valley of some sort, but that was all I knew. Even though I had no magic of my own, I could sense that there was obviously a huge amount of dark magic here. That was not good. Dark magic tended to drain people who weren't accustomed to it, which meant if I was planning on doing anything, I needed to do it fast.

I needed to think escape. Getting out of these bonds wouldn't be easy. They were magic, very powerful, and I bet that if I were to struggle, they would only get tighter. I could try a calming technique, and try to slip out of them, but it wasn't likely to work. I had a small knife hidden in my boot; I could try and cut through, but I couldn't think of any way to get to it.

"This is hopeless." I whispered to myself. "I'll never get out of here."

Soon I heard footsteps coming, which meant they were coming. I had to try to escape, or maybe pretend to still be out of it. I needed time. I rested my head back, closed my eyes, and calmed my breathing. This is what I assumed I must have looked like when I was unconscious.

"I know your awake Riven." A seductive voice purred.

I jerked my head up, so much for that plan. I raised my eyes to look at my captives deciding to show no fear. I looked my captives dead on, then I decided to speak.

"What do you want, Darcy?" I retorted coolly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so chapter 3 should be up this weekend, but what do you think ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Musa's POV

I woke up in my bed in the apartment that I shared with the rest of the Winx. Memories about Riven and the Valley of the Wicked came flooding back to me and I started crying.

"Riven. Why did this have to happen to us?" I whispered. Just then Flora, Stella, and Layla walked in.

"Musa. How do you feel?" Stella asked. Layla shot her a death glare.

"What do you think?" Layla asked.

"Well excuse me for asking." replied Stella. I let out a giggle; they're fighting was always silly.

"Oh gosh, you guys stop it. We need to be here for Musa." Flora said, scolding them.

"You're right." They said in unison.

Flora came over with her calming tea. I drank it all in one gulp; I felt a little bit better. I stopped crying.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well, Bloom and Tecna are with the boys forming a plan. We were going to stay here until you woke up. If you want to, we can go meet them and talk about it with them. If you don't, we can just stay here and do whatever you want." offered Layla.

I knew at once what I had to do. I had to get Riven back, and I had to be there to help figure out how.

"I have to go." I concluded. "I have to help find a way to save Riven."

"We know" said Stella. "Come on, we can fly there if you want."

"Sure. Let's go." I said.

We transformed into our Enchantix, and were off. I followed the girls, not exactly sure where we were going. My mind wandered to Riven. These past 3 months were the best of our relationship. Although he was still stubborn, and will always be, he opened up. He was nice, but still had his "interesting" sense of humor. But of course, now that we finally were getting it right, something happens. It always does, but this time it wasn't Riven's attitude, or my stubbornness. Someone had taken him, and now I might never get him back.

"We're here." Layla said, pulling me out of my thought. We were at Red Fountain. We went over to the boys' dorm, and knocked on the window.

Once we were in, Tecna had decided to explain the plan.

"So we decided to take a team to the Valley of the Wicked. There we would find Riven, and try to get him out as fast as possible." Tecna explained. "We've obviously given thought to the idea that we might run into to his captives. Since we don't know who it is, we can't know when they will be watching him or not. However, we do assume they have magic, and must be pretty powerful since they went to The Valley of the Wicked."

"Oh. Okay. So who all is going?" I asked. I assume the Winx and specialists were all going, but I figured I should ask first.

"Well," Tecna said, "We figured the Winx and the specialists should go. But first, we need to find a protection spell to try and counter the negative energy. There's so much there with all the dark magic, it can drain you really fast."

"Also, there are a few things we need to do to prepare for a trip like this. Our magic will not be a strong as it usually is there. So we are going to have a one day training session at Red Fountain to sharpen our skills in battle without magic." added Bloom.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked. I knew Riven probably could not last very long there. A week or two tops, so we needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, Tomorrow is your training session. Then we have to find a spell to counter the dark energy, so soon. Tecna and I were going to start looking for spells tonight that way we can leave the day after the training session." Timmy said.

"Tenca? How long do you think Riven can last?" I asked. My voice was shaking. It would be at least a day's journey there, and then to actually find him there will also take time. The Valley of the wicked is huge. It takes up most of its realm.

"Well, according to my calculations, he has anywhere between 1 week and 2. I can't get an exact measurement because I don't have an energy sample and it varies, especially if you have a spell on you." Tecna answered.

That did not make me feel better. I felt like fainting again, but I couldn't. I had to stay and help finish planning.

"So, what if we do run into his captives?" questioned Stella.

"We were thinking that Musa would take Riven and get out of there, considering that we need to get him out as fast as possible. Then the rest of us will stay and fight." said Brandon.

"Wait. Why me? I couldn't carry him back the whole way, and I don't know how to fly the ship." I pointed out.

"While you will do some combat training, you all will also receive a flying lesson also, just in case." Sky explained.

"Oh." was all I could say. This might work. Then I yawned.

"I think we're all tired, and we have a work filled day tomorrow. Maybe we should get some sleep." said Flora.

"Good Idea." replied Bloom.

So, after saying some goodbyes, we flew back to our apartment. I did my best to not think about Riven, but I couldn't. I remembered the time I tried to teach him to play the piano, and the time he bought me tickets to a concert for my favorite band. I sighed. I missed him.

When we got back to the apartment, I went to my room and instantly fell asleep.

Riven's POV

"I know your awake Riven." A seductive voice purred.

I jerked my head up, so much for that plan. I raised my eyes to look at my captives deciding to show no fear. I looked my captives dead on, then I decided to speak.

"What do you want, Darcy?" I retorted coolly.

"Well, I think it's obvious, puppy dog." Darcy replied.

"Darcy. It's over, there's nothing between us. I love Musa" I said. It was true. I loved Musa, and I was going to get back to her.

"Well we can change that." She retorted.

"Come on Darcy, We came to the Valley of the Wicked for a reason. You can play with the hero wannabe later." ordered Icy.

"Bye, Riven" Teased Darcy.

Valley of the Wicked? I've heard that before. But where? And then it hit me, Musa had told me about it. She read about it in a book, and it freaked her out, so she decided to come talk to me about it. I wonder if she knows where I am now. This must be horrible for her.

Again, I was trying to think escape. The witches will probably not be back for a while, so I could try and get the knife that was hidden in my boot. I reached down with my hand. No good, I couldn't reach it. What else could I do? I tried to struggle out, and of course, they got tighter. I sighed. There was no way I could get out. I struggled again, maybe I could break them…

"You should really stop struggling. We wouldn't want you to squeeze to death. HAHAHA." taunted Stormy.

"Shut up Stormy." Darcy shouted. "We brought you some food. But you better not try to escape. For now we'll just put a cage spell on the cave."

Bars formed and separated the cave. Most of it was on the witch's side, while a small portion kept Riven locked up.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me, Darcy?" I asked.

"Later. You can tell him later." Icy said.

"Bye, Riven." said the Trix. Then they laughed, and were gone.

I was starting to feel dizzy, and weak like someone had taken all my strength. Then I remembered part of what Musa had told about this place. It drains you of your strength and will until you're…gone. However, no matter hat I have to get back to Musa. I walked over to the bars and pulled the knife out of my boot. I tried to start cutting them, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge. Oh well, it was a long shot. Then I looked over at the food.

It actually looked kind of good, but I knew better then to eat it. Darcy probably poisoned it. However, my hunger won over and I walked over to the food. Pizza and fries, interesting. I took a bite, and it actually didn't taste that bad. I scarfed down the entire meal in just a few bites. I felt a lot better.

However, I started to feel sleepy. I tired to keep myself awake, but it was no use. When I woke up, Darcy was staring at me.

"You wanna know why you're here?" Darcy asked.

"Yes. Tell me." I said.

"Well, we're in the Valley of the Wicked," Darcy said. "Which is the most concentrated amount of dark magic anywhere."

"I know that." I sneered.

"Well what you don't know is that two things can happen to you. One, there dark magic will consume you and you will die." Darcy said and then chuckled.

"What's the second?" I asked. I thought that was all that was going to happen, and for some reason I think the second option just might be worse.

"Well, the dark magic will enter your heart, and turn you evil. If this does happen, then you will turn evil, gain magic, and the spell will be irreversible." Darcy explained. "Then, you will be mine, forever."

* * *

><p>I love this chapter, however, I rewrote it twice to try and get it exactly how I wanted it. Review, tell me what you you have any ideas for the story, just tell me. I'll consider them (:<p>

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Musa's POV

The training at red fountain was painstakingly vigorous. We first had to "warm up". That meant 20 laps around the, 50 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and lastly some basic battles stances. There were at least 20 different basic battle stances, and we ended up only getting about 10 of them right. We were supposed to "go over those later" It was awful, and that was just the warm up.

After that we stated working on our basic defenses. No Magic, at all. We were put up against freshmen and given phantom shields. All we had to do was block, but, just in case the freshmen had swords that couldn't do any real damage. This was really good because they did seem to know all their basic stances, and were really good at them. While working on defenses, we worked on basic dodging and blocking to try and sharpen our defenses. However, it turned out we really didn't have any. So, we moved on to attacking.

This, however, was more my style. This I actually seemed to get, unlike Flora, who looked completely lost. She did much better in the defense area or combat. Bloom, however, seemed to do the best. She really got into the fight, and actually beat her freshman this time.

"Wow Bloom, you're doing great!" I said.

"Thanks, Musa. This is actually kind of cool." She replied; figures, Bloom always gets really into her battles.

After a few sparing, I managed to beat my freshman, and was given a sophomore, which brought e down to square one. He clearly out classed and out skilled me. Bloom seemed to be doing great, again. Stella was kinda getting into it.

"Stella, how's it going?" I asked.

"Great! I'm pretending that if I beat him, I get a bunch of free clothes." She replied. Of course, Stella turning to fashion as her fighting inspiration.

I looked over at Flora. She still seemed helpless. I decided to try and give Flora some advice.

"Flora, pretend he's try to harm the forest." I shouted.

"Ok." She said.

Her fighting skill obviously went up. She clearly had her inspiration. Mine was Riven, which was making me better and better. I pretended that if I beat him, Riven would come back, unharmed and completely fine. Even though I knew it wasn't true, my fighting skills definitely showed improvement.

We were soon done with that, and were learning how to infiltrate enemy territory. Due to the fact that we've done this several times before, we all excelled, and it was a pretty easy course, probably the easiest of all. We were done with that in less than30 minutes and it was finally time for lunch. We walked to the cafeteria, and being very hungry, ate all or food in 5 minutes.

"Gosh. Being a specialist is was harder than being a fairy." said Stella. "All you had to do is zap the enemy and then, BOOM! They're gone. But now, we actually have to work hard, and we can't use magic which is even harder."

"I hate all the fighting, at least with my magic, it's less aggressive." commented Flora.

"I don't know, Flora. You got pretty aggressive when I told you he was hurting the forest." I said. All the girls laughed.

"Aren't the flying lessons after this?" asked Tecna.

"I think so… I can't wait. It sounds so cool." replied Layla.

After lunch, we headed outside for our flying lessons. To be honest, Bloom was awful, Tenca and Layla were great, but I had to be the best. I went through the obstacle course the first time and exceeded. I knew exactly how to handle the ship. _Just like Riven_, I thought. I was instantly brought down, the rest of the day of training, I was off. I wasn't really giving my best.

We did a few more combat stances, until we got them all down. Then we did a "getting into the mind of the enemy" course so we could learn to anticipate the enemy's moves. Lastly we did an "Getting captured by the enemy" course. It made my stomach sick because all the while we were doing this I was thinking about Riven and how he was doing.

Finally, the day was over and we could go back to our apartment. The boys followed us because we still needed to find a protection spell. Tecna had gotten up early and thought she found a spell that might just work, but she needed to test it out first.

"Okay, so this spell seems a little complicated. It's in one of those ancient languages so pronunciation is key. The smell can protect against dark magic and negative energy if any time. The spell is long lasting, but the more there is, the shorter it will work. It should keep us protected the entire journey, but Flora has also made a potion that will both strengthen the spell and make it last longer. It won't taste very good, but it's definitely worth it. We will all need to take it after the spell has been cast." Tecna explained.

"Bloom, you're the best at ancient language spells. You should say it, just it case." I offered.

We really needed this to work, and usually whenever most of us say a spell, we end up pronouncing one thing wrong and ruining the whole spell.

"Okay, Tenca, let me see it. Bloom said. "Custodi nos de tenebris et malum." **(1)**

Everyone in the room glowed a soft green signaling it had worked.

"No, everyone take this potion." commanded Flora.

"This is disgusting." complained Brandon

"Ew, what's in this?" asked Stella.

"Just drink it." Ordered Tecna.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go hit the sack" I said. "Night."

I went into my room and let a few tears escape, and then fell asleep. I had a big day tomorrow.

Riven's POV

"Well what you don't know is that two things can happen to you. One, there dark magic will consume you and you will die." Darcy said and then chuckled.

"What's the second?" I asked. I thought that was all that was going to happen, and for some reason I think the second option just might be worse.

"Well, the dark magic will enter your heart, and turn you evil. If this does happen, then you will turn evil, gain magic, and the spell will be irreversible." Darcy explained. "Then, you will be mine, forever."

"That will never happen to me." I said. It couldn't. I wouldn't let it.

"Well, it might not of, but with the potion I put in your food, it sure will." Darcy retorted.

"What potion? What have you done to me?" I asked.

"Will, the potion does to things, it makes the darkness in your heart grow and it reduces you will to fight." Darcy replied, obviously pleased with herself.

"No! NO! I will not let this happen. I will escape, and I will get back to Musa." I shouted. I had to, I loved Musa. There was no way I could become some Evil puppet for Darcy. I had already been there before, but at least that time the spell wasn't that strong. But she said this one, was irreversible.

"Well that's the thing, you don't have a choice." Darcy hissed.

I got up, and got my blade out and tried to hit her. However she quickly maneuvered out of the way and sent a spell at me that sent me hurtling back against a wall. She then walked over, took the blade, and slashed it across at me. She clearly did not know how to use the weapon because she missed all but my arm. She left a 4 inch gash in my arm.

"Ow." Was all I could say. I seemed pretty deep, and was bleeding heavily.

"Well I've got to go. Goodbye, puppy dog." Said Darcy, and then she kissed me and walked off.

* * *

><p>1.) This is Latin, i forgot quite what the spell says, something about protection<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Musa's POV

I woke up the next day at 6:00. I went into the other girls' rooms and woke them up too. Today was the day. We were going to the Valley of the Wicked, and we were going to get Riven back.

We were all groggy at first, but we soon were determined and as ready for this as ever. Bloom gave the boys a call and they were on their way to pick us up. We started to pack a few things and get ready. It was really cold and there and we couldn't dress in out normal attire or we would freeze. We had on similar clothing to when we went to Sparx, but this had magic reinforced with magic to be the exact temperature our bodies needed.

The boys arrived soon and we were ready to go. I boarded the ship and got ready to leave, not sure how I felt about all this. As much as I wanted Riven back, there was a chance that we wouldn't make it back or even find Riven. I really didn't want to put all of my friend's lives at risk. However, I realized that most of them wanted Riven back just as well, they weren't just helping. They were his friend too, and we never left behind a friend.

I decided after a while to get more sleep. I had nightmares last night that kept me and I couldn't shake them or the feeling of being tired. So I slowly drifted into sleep, and started having a weird dream.

_~Dream~_

_I was looking at Riven and Darcy. Riven was behind bars in some cave, with Darcy on the other side. However, she quickly vanished and reappeared to Riven's side of it. She started talking to him , but I couldn't make out the words. He seemed annoyed. That made me smile; I was always a bit concerned about their past relationship. However, my mile quickly faded as Darcy leaned over to kiss Riven. He pushed her away instantly, but it didn't matter. The image was stuck it my head, and with that, I awoke with a start. _

_~Dream~_

"Oh my gosh." I whispered to myself. However, I didn't realize that everyone had their eyes focused on me because of my load awakening.

"What?" Asked Layla, concern written all over her face.

"It was just a dream…" I said. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"When I used to have dreams about my parents and stuff, they were usually real. Maybe you should tell us?" Bloom offered. She was right. I sighed and started to talk.

"I was standing in a cold, dark cave. I saw Darcy and Riven. Riven was behind some magical bars, while Darcy was on the other side. Then she vanished, and reappeared on the other. They started talking and then Riven got really annoyed. The Darcy leaned over and…and…" I explained my dream, but I just couldn't say the last part.

"And what?" asked Stella, confusing on her face. Couldn't she understand I did not want to talk about it? But I guess I should tell them, it might help.

"And she kissed him." I responded. I dropped my eyes, but I already saw all the shocked faces.

"No way!" said Bloom.

"What did he do?" asked Sky. He was clearly puzzled. He knew Riven only had feelings for Musa, but he never considered the reverse. They had always just assumed that she was over him because she locked him up.

"He backed away really quickly, but it doesn't matter. I'll never be able to forget it." I said. It was true. I know that Riven backed away the instant he knew what was going on, but I still felt betrayed.

"Wait, Musa. You can't honestly be mad at Riven? Although your dream suggests that this event actually happened because of the cave and bars, but he backed away as soon as she did something." Tenca reasoned.

"So does this mean that the trix took Riven" asked Helia.

"I think it does, but why would they take him there? They couldn't have taken him anywhere." Brandon asked. I was as puzzled as him.

"Well, I've been doing some research, and I think I might have the answer. I don't believe Riven is their main focus, but a power that is held there. It's the ancient power from the original dark spirits that created that land. It is very powerful. Riven is probably just there for something fun to play with." Tenca speculated.

"But just as their toy? There has to be more to it than that." I argued

"Does there? It's the trix we're talking about. Half the things they destroy is for fun." Brandon argued.

He was right. It was exactly their style. This made me both physically sick and very angry. First, how could they endanger my Riven's live just for fun? Just so they could play with him? I was also mad because they thought that they were going to get always with it. Then something truly awful came to my mind.

"What if Darcy spells Riven again?" I asked, horrified if she actually did.

"I don't know." Was all Bloom could answer.

Riven's POV

"Well I've got to go. Goodbye, puppy dog." Said Darcy, and then she kissed me and walked off.

What just happened? What would Musa think? It's not like I didn't anything wrong though. Then I realized, it doesn't matter. Musa was a person that put her heart into everything, and that included her relationship with me. If she ever saw this, she would be crushed.

The thing was it didn't matter what Darcy said or did, or what potion or spell she put on I. I knew I would always love Musa no matter what. She was beautiful in every way, and I wished I told her that more often. I still felt guilty for most of the first four years I knew her. She had given me so many chances, and I was a jerk. I hated that. I should have cared more, knowing how sensitive she was, even if she didn't want anyone to know it. But I will always be thankful for this last chance. I knew I had to change and I did, and we finally had a steady relationship. But now, all that was being ruined because of these stupid trix.

"Darcy!" I yelled. I was going to get out, and if that meant negasiating with the enemy, then so be it.

"Yes. Puppy dog?" Darcy answered. God, he hated that name.

"Don't call me that." I commanded, but she just laughed.

"I'll call you what I want to." She said coolly.

I was going to have to be smart and negotiate. I was somehow going to have to appeal to her, so she would let me free.

"I want out, now. You know there is nothing and there never will be anything between us. Let me go, and just go play with your sisters, but keep me out of this." I offered. It wasn't much, but it was all I had to work with.

"You really want out? Fine, but first, kiss me. I mean a real kiss, not that pathetic thing we had earlier" Said said.

Of course. This was how Darcy rolled. She always had a plan, and this time, it was to get as much out of me as possible. She was the planners, the one who knew how make everything right. She was clam, and that helped. She wasn't so quick to judge or make a decision so she always made the right one. But like always, it was only right ofr her, aand not for her pray.

"No." I answered firmly. I had Musa, and I was not going to do this to her.

As the, as if she read my mind, she replied "Oh really? Don't you want to get back to that precious pixie of yours?"

"Fine." I agreed. I just knew I had to get back to Musa.

I leaned in and kissed her. It felt wrong; it brought back memories I wish I could forget. He tongue entered my mouth, bringing on more memories, each worse than the last. She started leaning over, and I ending up lying on the ground, with her on top. This "make-out session" went on for a good few minutes, but I didn't enjoy it. Her lips were cold and forceful while Musa's were soft it loving. I broke the kiss.

"That's enough." I spat. 'Now let me out."

"Um, No." Darcy said and then vanished.

* * *

><p>So, this isn't my favorite chapter and things get a little more "steamy" at the end. I'm not even sure if that's the right word. Whatever, tell me what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this sucks, but I can't be on this account all year. Because I don't want my stories, all two of them(haha), sitting around, I'm letting other writers take them up. If you want either Time Slows Down or Valley of the Wicked sent me a message. If you want The Proposal, go ahead, but you need to improve it or add onto it. Or if you are just gong to add it to your account, give me some credit. Okay again, this sucks, but school is realy demanding right now. Bye.**

**~alwaysblackstar**


End file.
